


e r o s

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby, 文白, 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	e r o s

细雨珠打在玻璃窗上。

 

皮肤摩擦织毯的窸窣声掠过耳畔。男人深吸一口气，雨滴裹着松脂、木材和无数凋零的花瓣涌入胸腔。他躺在小公寓二楼的旧木地板上，却如同沉浮于宇宙之间。

木窗子合拢时，玻璃片都扑簌簌震着。他脑海里映出那副新漆了的绿窗框来。卡玻璃的细钉子从来没人换过，上面沾的锈粉年纪比他两个加起来还大上不少，如今有几根黏上绿油油的漆，愈发刺眼。

 

是该换了。走之前必定要换的，他想。

 

一双手覆上去——一双极白、极漂亮细腻的手——紧紧捻了那钉子扭动几下，却纹丝不动。上世纪的东西有时与上世纪的人一样，真执拗得很。  
那只手摊开来，指尖便沾了红的锈粉和绿的漆，像血渍，又像山林。树林间隙的风正朝他吹过来。他手指动了动，触到一个冰冷冷硬邦邦的金属东西——

 

是父亲藏在床尾匣子里的猎枪。

 

『见到了他，我便知道，我一定又是在做梦了。』

 

01 Absinthe①

“一杯威士忌，不要兑水。”

吧台安静得很。事实上，整个酒吧都被包裹在一夜喧嚣后的暖黄余韵里，昏昏沉沉，像电影里慢速播放的凝固镜头，其中某些东西却蒸腾得恰到好处。

模糊暗色中传来一声轻笑。

“抱歉，威士忌卖完了。”

男人沉默了一会儿。他身上的寒气还没有散尽，急需要一杯烈酒——又或许是某些其他的东西，给这个不算美丽的夜晚画上个转折点。  
一个没有威士忌的酒吧算不上是个合格的酒吧，男人这样想。然而他的腿已发酸，饱受旅途折磨的前脚掌发出无声抗议，他已无法再踏上寒冷而陌生的街道，再经历一次茫然混沌的寻找。

“那我要一杯啤酒。”他这样说。

“怕是不能合您的意了。”

他皱起眉，却看不到黑暗中那人的表情，也分辨不出轮廓。酒柜里层层叠叠的玻璃瓶溜过模糊又缓慢的光，颜色暗淡怪异，像打翻的调色板。一阵突然而来的晕眩使他搭在一起的双手紧握成拳。

“那你有什么？”男人问。他的声音很特别，用杨修贤的话来讲，就像是一个人站在黑洞边上喊话，从里面传出来的回声一样。  
“人站在黑洞前是会被吸进去的，”他反驳，“而且太空中没有声音。”  
那人停下手中的画笔，用某种他惯有的、散漫又锋利的眼神看着他，笑道：“你没有想象力，”调色盘上粘稠的颜料被推挤成暧昧的形状，“没有想象力是做不成诗人的。”

一只玻璃杯被搁到他面前。杯梗短粗，杯壁略厚，雕出不知名的细密花纹，无数细小切面反射出奇异的微光。  
一只雪白的手自黑暗中伸出来，将翠绿的酒液倒入杯中。  
一柄带孔洞的银匙，柔白的糖块在烈酒中打了个滚。  
火苗砰地一声跳起来。

他觉得体内某种混沌而繁杂的东西也被点燃了，青蓝色的火舌穿过眼睛，以某种缓慢又不容拒绝的速度在大脑中蔓延。某种奇异的心绪占据了他的意识，他紧盯着那颗在火焰中熔化的方糖，四肢末端似乎传来一阵灼烧般的痛感，令他僵直的身子震颤不停。

“我只卖这一种酒，”那像咒语一般的声音又响起来。

男人在晃动的火光中分辨出一段模糊的、棱角分明的下颌轮廓，那人唇角勾起，仿佛在看一场好戏。  
很漂亮，甚至过于迷人了，他想。

“现在您尽可以享用了——请不要因幻觉而惊惶不安，也不要过分沉迷其中——”

一根火柴划破黑暗。他看到了他的脸。

“——我给您的只有一杯酒，剩下要看您自己了。”

橘红色的火星从他手中飞速下落，倏然消失不见。

他不该抽烟的。男人想，一个优秀的酒保是不该抽烟的，也不该只卖一种酒。他的目光又落回玻璃杯上，那团火早不知何时熄灭了，银匙也被收走，只留一杯半透明的、乳色的浑浊酒液，漩涡一样地卷动着，不断发出诱引的气息。

他喝下了那杯酒。

 

那之后的记忆被抽散了拉成丝，大部分融化在酒液里随着汗水一同蒸发掉了。摇摆的橙色灯光延展成一个发亮的圆弧——一下、两下、三下——身体像浸在暖水里。模糊视野的右上角有一排彩色瓷砖，按规律本该是红格子的地方却换成了黄色。红格子、黄格子、他想，他觉得那个奇怪的酒保嘴角应该有一颗痣，在暗影里一下下跳动着。却不记得曾经在哪里看到过。

 

02 跳舞的人

疲倦的诗人在城郊找了一处相对僻静的出租屋——他固执地认为，安静且无人干扰的环境有利于他的身体健康和文学创作。一点名誉和金钱抽干了他过去朴实粗糙的灵感，如今只剩下一具健壮的躯壳，而这又与他陷入危机的事业丝毫不搭边。眼下，清冷的春风正从写字台前的窗子缝隙涌入他闭塞的房间，把屋里凝滞的空气搅动起来，连带着他因苦苦思索而日益混沌的大脑，都被这一点冰冷的气息唤醒了几分。  
他把揉皱了的稿纸摊平，略略扫了几眼，拣了两三张锁进抽屉里，如同获得大赦一般出门去了。

他分明很少去想，那一段路却像已深深刻进了身体里，正如同那段不时闪现的、杂乱无章的记忆一样，不觉间已站在五光十色的霓虹灯下。他隔着一扇玻璃门向里看，男男女女兴致正浓，各处人头攒动，被彩色射灯照得怪异至极。  
我需要一杯酒，他想。

他推开门，几乎瞬间被巨大的声浪所吞没。男人费力而谨慎地推开潮湿的、摇摆着的人群，执拗地朝吧台走去。那之前他身上只有肥皂和夜风的味道，却只因为这小小的一段距离沾了满满的各色烟酒气，汗珠也从额角洇出来，自身体深处涌出一阵不知名的燥热——而这一切陌生的体验都加剧了他对于酒精的热望。

“给我一杯——”  
“先生，您要点儿什么？”

吧台的灯亮着，算不上有多明亮，但足够看清酒保的脸，一张他完全陌生的，挂着亲切笑意的圆脸。

他旁边的男人端着一杯啤酒，目不转睛地盯着舞池，而另一侧的小姐面前是淡红色的鸡尾酒——显然，酒吧是不会只卖一种酒的。男人失笑，他竟会被如此拙劣而无逻辑的把戏欺骗了，并在此前把它当作再正确不过的事实。显然，那个做小把戏的人理应付出代价。

“一杯威士忌，不要兑水。”他说。  
小酒保朝他笑笑，他手脚麻利，脸盘白而圆，很讨人喜欢。  
“先生请慢用。”  
“谢谢。顺便问一下——之前的那位酒保去哪里了？”  
“先生，本店向来只有我一个酒保，”他尴尬地笑笑，“您是不是记混了？”  
“——晚上也是你么？我说凌晨的时候。”  
“是我。”他道，“先生要找人，不如告诉我他长什么样子，我会帮您留意一下。”  
男人垂下头，手指轻轻敲着杯壁，又道：“谢谢你，不麻烦了。”

他只见过他一次，只在颤抖着的、火柴的橙光里，于是那一片记忆也被染成橙色的，又被浑浊的翠绿酒液浸透了，变得潮湿又模糊，却时时刻刻都向他脑海里钻，变成杂乱又无意义的蹩脚诗句。  
他想要一杯苦艾酒，确切地说，是那只手递来的一杯苦艾酒，这样才能解他的渴。

男人无意识地踱着步，不觉间融入了喧闹摇摆的人群中。他的身子已慢慢放松下来，甚至随着旋律微微晃动着，眼睛却在混乱的人群中寻找——一种未知的情绪指引着他，他确信能得到自己想要的结果。  
他成功地找到一双手，一双算不得熟悉、却无数次伸进他脑海的手，正扶在一位小姐腰际。

“好久不见。”那人朝他眨眨眼。  
“好久不见。”男人端着酒杯，身子忽然僵硬起来。红光打在面前人身上，让他看起来如同一瓶掺了毒的奇效药，最能唤醒人心里最薄弱原始的意念。他的视线不由自主地被一双湿润的眼睛所吸引——也许还要再往下——张合着的、柔软又饱满的嘴唇。  
“没想到还能见到你。”那双眼睛朝某处轻轻瞟了一下，又飞速转回来，带着懒散的笑意。  
“你不用工作吗？”男人问。  
“啊？”他没听清楚，好看的眉毛蹙起来，脚步依旧踩着节拍，“你说什么？”  
音乐声重重敲击着每个人的耳膜。他抿着唇，想了一下，那只搭在女孩腰间的手臂松开来，松松勾上男人的肩膀。两人间的距离忽然拉近了，近得能嗅到他身上隐约的香味儿，看到一点点闪着光的汗水。  
“太吵了，你声音要大点才行！”他凑近他耳边喊。  
男人的手不可避免地搭上他的腰，很纤细，甚至细得过分了。“我问你怎么不去上班？”他一字一顿地大声说。  
他捉着他拿杯子的手喝了一大口，眯着眼笑：“我不是酒保，我为什么要上班？”  
“可是你明明——”

幻觉。  
他意识深处的某个声音道。

“想我了吗？”他忽然凑近，用某种近似于调情的沙哑气声道。  
男人愣神，他显然还停留在刚刚莫名其妙的幻觉里，同时又被一阵奇异的燥热冲昏了头脑。  
面前有一双漂亮的红唇，微微张着，灯光在啤酒瓶口积成半个闪亮的圆弧，另半个被吞进嘴里。有什么东西轻轻卷动着，一下、两下，那双唇被柱形的瓶口撑成一个圆，轻轻吞吐着，覆着闪亮亮的水光——  
“——它似乎要比你更想我。”那只手沿着胸膛逐渐下移，最终落在一个发硬的地方。“想起来了吗？还是说……这样还不够直接？”

“那要不要再来一次？”

 

诗人沉默着。他被这个散漫又轻浮的漂亮男人带进卫生间，被昏暗的狭窄隔间夺去视力。他听到一阵杂乱而急促的呼吸声，有对方的，也有他自己的，一双手解开纽扣，从胸腹划到他腰际。他在脑海里描摹那双手，雪白、柔软、指尖和关节是淡粉色的。一双多情的手。  
有吻落下来，他想到他玫瑰色的嘴唇，柔软的，温热的，还有灵活的舌尖，贴着根部凸出的脉络一点点向上，舔舐轻吮敏感的顶端。他想着他的脸，即使是在做这种事的时候，那双要命的眼睛也必定会自下而上地望着他，带着暧昧又自得的笑意，不停吞吐吸吮着那根愈发胀大的东西。  
他合着节奏一下下摆起腰。男人并不是一种善于忍耐的动物，那张漂亮的脸也许已经被他弄得变了形，喉咙深处发出些模糊的响声，在他顶进最里时剧烈地颤抖着。他看到门板最上方的空隙透出一小条橙色的灯光，已适应黑暗的眼睛找到一排杂乱排列的彩色小方格。一个、两个、三个，他数着，一张漂亮的脸、湿润的眼睛、红肿的嘴唇——稿纸上零碎的诗句。  
记忆被展开、打乱、重组，那双手紧紧攀着他腰背。他抚上他的脸，一颗微微凸起的小痣在他指腹下颤抖着，男人又向前顶了一下腰，缓缓把那根东西从他嘴里抽出来，拇指将溢出的粘稠液体涂在他唇瓣上。

接下来的事情发生得理所当然。

他把他带回了那个安静又偏僻的出租屋。“我几乎觉得你要绑架我了，”他说，嘴唇依然红肿着，雪白赤裸的手臂抚过他结实的胸膛，又紧紧缠着他背脊。  
裸露在外的部分是纤细脆弱的，覆着一层薄薄的雪白软肉，他分开双腿骑在他身上的样子像个高傲的国王。薄红在那具漂亮的身子上扩散开来，还有毫不掩饰的、低哑又动情的喘息。  
诗人起初被那声音弄得面上发烧，他去吻那双唇，把所有放荡又快乐的声音吞到肚子里去。

他的漂亮男孩软得像一只猫，低喘着趴在床垫上。男人宽阔的胸膛贴着他脊背，规律而快速地贯穿他的身体。  
“……不……呜啊……”  
灼热的气息洒在他耳边，“乖，”他舔吻他纤长的颈子，“马上就好。”

最单纯原始的欲望能烧毁一切道貌岸然的外壳，某种一直被压抑着的恶劣特质被激发出来，漂亮又爱骗人的小东西是要付出代价的，他想。

他的声音一直伴着他入梦，低哑又欢愉的，带着哭腔的，柔软的四肢紧紧缠着他，一次又一次地颤栗着。一同留下的还有脊背上的几道红痕，痒且痛，带着灼烧般的热意。  
诗人在那一个晚上梦到了异教神②。他在撒着星光的森林里漫步，一阵奇异的乐声从远处传来。猩红的地毯铺在布满夜露的草地上，那上面是许多赤裸着的、交叠的肉体，男人和女人的呻吟声和着原始的乐曲，令人头脑发昏。他的内心是抗拒的、甚至是鄙夷的，却仍着魔一般地向正中覆着薄纱的神辇走去。纱幔在夜风的抚慰下微微颤抖，露出一只赤裸的，带着金铃的脚踝。诗人的内心已被狂乱的乐曲和淫靡的声响所占据，他快步上前，细细聆听那神辇中愈发急促的呼吸与低喘——一声长吟之后，一只白而无力的手轻轻挑起纱帘——

 

5/2 夜雾

那种令人理智全无的、湿濡的高温依旧包裹着他。有一点液体自边缘溢了出来，他用指腹轻轻磨着交合处，睡梦中的漂亮脸孔动了一下，一半露在月光下，一半留在暗影里。

同样的月光照在床边旧式的穿衣镜上，它是笨重而耐用的木衣柜的一部分。镜面依旧是光滑的，只在边角处有些擦不掉的浅灰色斑点。男人静静看着那面镜子，还有中心一片崭新的、半透明的白色水迹。

他最开始只是想让这个散漫高傲的小东西看看自己被艹到掉眼泪的样子，不知怎么就把人按在镜子上顶，胸口膨胀的红果和吐着水儿的下身磨着冷冰冰的光滑表面，不一会儿就抽噎着求饶。男人重重蹭着他的敏感点，翘起的前端不受控制地磨着镜面，偏偏根部还叫一只手牢牢捉住了。  
太过分了，他被快感烧坏了脑子，完全不记得自己说了些什么，只知道自己又被那个男人生生艹射了一次，从布满哈气和白液的镜面里看到一张模糊的脸。

干透的半透明的水痕，像夜晚的白色的雾。

他侧躺着，一只腿搭在男人腰侧。过于纤细的腰凹下去，耻骨高高隆起，像一道丰满的弧。他赤裸的身体映在镜子里像一道雪白的山，被月光染上迷蒙又忧郁的青灰色，却是一座温热的、会呼吸的山。他几乎能闻到山风的味道，看到初春田野草垛上燃起的白烟，还有寂寥的、黑色的山林——诗人躺在山的怀抱里，渐渐闭上了双眼。

 

再次转醒的时候，凌乱床铺上只剩下他一人，双腿间仅剩的一点黏腻湿意是肆意放纵与荒唐梦境留下的唯一证据。那人再度消失在他生命里，带着欢爱后的满身红痕，甚至带着他写废的诗稿——那是他无端的臆想与情欲的见证。  
某种秘密被窥破的羞耻与愤怒直冲头顶，他又一次被那个神秘又漂亮的家伙戏弄了。这是我们高傲而脆弱的诗人最不能忍受的，他以最快的速度打点行李，逃也似地离开这个弥漫着情欲味道的、罪恶的房间。

 

03 电影院游魂

诗人在城市的每一条街道上流浪，用零散的语句记录河流、房屋、野草和天空。这种漫无目的的，无休止的漫游似乎又一次激起了他对生活的爱意，他能感受到，那干涸已久的，被牢牢压制的灵感在内心深处暗暗涌动着。  
曾一度消失无踪的创作的快乐又重新回到他身上。他甚至觉得一切都是可以舍弃的，那曾在他心中熊熊燃烧的、莫名又汹涌的热情仿佛已消失殆尽。也许这才是正确的生活方式，他想。

他站在绿色的邮筒前，忽然觉得应该写些什么寄出去，可写什么内容、寄给哪些人却毫无头绪。他呆立在原地，眉心因思考显出一道深深的刻痕，自那之后他对时间的认知就极为模糊，常常陷入某种深沉的忧思，此刻便是这样，他静静地站在那里，任由阳光把影子缩短拉长。  
也许我应该先去买些信封和信纸，他忽然想到，于是抬起头四处张望。而正在那一刻，那一点似乎早已熄灭的火苗又在他胸腔中燃起——

他先看到一双腿。笔直、修长、纤细，裸露着的脚踝像新生枝条的凸起，也许会发出细嫩的芽、开出粉白色的芬芳花朵。他没想到会在这里碰到他。  
“这儿行吗？”那人背对着他，“帮我看看左右平不平，右边是不是靠下了点？”  
他后退了几步远远地看，喊道：“不用挪了，现在正好！”  
一张新画的电影海报，层层叠叠的玫瑰花中间斜倚着一位摩登女郎，寥寥几笔勾出一双媚眼，教人挪不开眼睛。

“听声音就像是熟人，”他从高高的木椅子上跳下来，神色淡淡，一双眼睛却像是钩子，“来看电影吗？”  
诗人想摇头，又觉得似乎应该找一个理由出来，让这次意外的会面不至于太过尴尬，动作却定格在某个奇怪的节点，看起来竟有几分滑稽。  
对方仿佛已看穿了他的心思。“你来得正好，我可以请你看电影。”

放映厅空荡荡的。他帮他选了一个中排偏右的位置，自己却调转身，到他正后方的位子坐下来，身子前倾，手臂搁在椅背上。  
“我怕我坐你旁边你会走神。”他凑近他耳边笑，一只手垂下来，指尖轻轻贴着他肩膀。  
诗人想说些什么，灯光忽然熄灭了。他在一片黑暗中听到他的呼吸，那只雪白的手始终停在那里，像一朵从骨节上生出来的花。

 

那之后他常来这家电影院。他们往往要等最后一场放映结束才能单独地进去待一会儿，大多数时间诗人都在等，看他拿着电话机，手里握着听筒，在老旧的玻璃门前来回踱步，或是百无聊赖地陷进椅子里，只留出一段漂亮的侧脸轮廓。阳光在这时往往是金红色的，他也许烫过卷发，不过应该是很早前的事情了，如今蓬松而自然地微微鬈曲着，步态缓慢又轻盈，含着某种说不出的独特韵味。  
他们在一起看过很多场电影。他永远坐在那个固定的位子上，而另一个却自由得很，左右前后、坐着躺着、抽烟或睡着，像一个飘荡着的永不安定的游魂，把他牢牢围在自己的包围圈里。  
也许他不是为了看电影，诗人这样想。他的手指从他光洁的额头轻轻滑下去，那双带着魔力的眼睛正闭着，让他看起来像个不谙世事的稚嫩的孩子。这必然不是他的目的，也许这一切对他而言不过是一次算不上多奇妙的体验，也许会在未来的某个时刻再次出现在他脑海里，也许不会。但诗人却不一样，他曾经在下着雨的夜晚隔着玻璃门看他，看他淡然无焦点的眼睛，看他雪白的手划亮一根火柴，看那根烟发出的袅袅的白雾。他也许已经爱上他了。

而他甚至不知道他的名字。

 

04 Eros in green

“贤哥——抱歉，这是给杨先生送来的花。”

也许是小姑娘语气转变得过于明显，让他心里总觉得有些不对劲似的。他分辨不出花的种类，只知道每天早上都会有人送来这么一束，清凉的露水沾湿他指尖。  
他不知道怎么对待花，正像不知道怎么对待女人。

一张卡片飘飘摇摇地落在地毯上，是白色的，没有署名，也没有祝福一类的语句，只用黑色水笔写着“杨修贤收”。

“杨先生，”他揶揄道，“你的花来了。”  
“我听到了。”

沙发上一块绿色的丝绸动起来。晨光毫不吝啬地亲吻着他，吻他轻薄的、绿缎子的上衣，赤裸着的雪白的身体，还有那上面淡粉色的爱痕。  
“我看看今天有什么？”他仰躺着，一只手朝斜上方伸出来，指节上有一小块干掉的淡粉色油彩。  
“有我。”男人笑着，低下头吻他。

“你昨天捣乱得还不够吗？”

他发现他既不是酒保，也不是专职画海报的人，也算不上是酒吧的常客。他喜欢把花装在有细长脖颈的玻璃瓶里，只穿一件宽松的衬衫，在屋子的正中央画画。  
四周的白色地毯上落满了花的尸体，新鲜的、半失水的、干枯的，后者在人们走路的时候发出脆弱低微的声响。

他走出卧室门时恰好看到了这一幕。  
手握画笔的人是无情的，诗人甚至从那个背影中看到某种近乎轻蔑的悲悯。他是成熟的、诱人的，像丰沛多汁的深红色果实，但却有一颗孩子一样的心——恶劣、好奇心重、永不停歇。  
这让他想起手握漂亮弓箭的孩子来。也许他把不吉利的铅箭都折断了，或是藏在了人们找不到的地方，于是只有代表幸福的金色箭矢悄悄没入每个人的后背，被射中的人都会无可救药地爱上他②。

穿绿色衣服的厄洛斯。

 

『永生神中数他最美，他使全身酥麻，让所有神和人思谋和才智尽失在心怀深处。』

 

那只手从他发间穿过，贴上他的侧脸，就像他们共同度过的许多个夜晚那样。诗人的吻很轻，像在吻一座没有生命的漂亮石像，生怕触动坚硬躯壳下的灵魂。  
他在他唇上尝到绿色酒液的味道。  
那双圆眼睛，在晨光下像清透的琥珀，又闪着湖水一样的光。

“你在想什么？”他问。  
“我在想……”他望着他的眼睛，花束散落在他轻轻起伏的胸口，“被一个奇怪的诗人爱上是不是一件危险的事。”

 

他很少叫他的名字，只有几次，用捉弄人一样的语气叫他“文先生”。  
“你知道我的名字了，那你也该把你的名字告诉我。”他这样说。  
“你都知道了，怎么还来问我？”  
“那是我从拿来的诗集上看的，”他翻了个身，“诗集上的名字都是假的，你肯定不姓文。”

“我没见过姓文的人。”他去抓他拿烟的手。

他想反驳，可又觉得没什么意义。爱神的世界里没有真与假、对与错，只有一颗燃烧着的心。  
也许他的名字也是假的，他想。爱神没有名字，也不会爱上任何人。文先生和杨先生只是两个符号，是金色箭矢的两端。他想到他从前写下的，埋在煤灰和尘土下的朴实的诗，发现自己不知何时已飘到云端去了，那里有雪白的雾、金色的弓箭和玫瑰色的神话。

还有厄洛斯的玩笑。

每个贪玩的孩子都会开玩笑。

 

他首先看到了阳光，金色的阳光，从新漆好的窗框里透过来。那是他们一起漆的，两只手叠在一起，窗外是层层叠叠的晾衣绳，挂着各式各样的衣裳。再下面是一个污水塘，黑黢黢又静悄悄，永远望不到底，像个黑洞一样，仿佛什么都能被吞进去似的。  
门口似乎有人在轻轻说着话。他偏过头，恰好看到半开着的门，他所熟悉的那个身影倚着门框，有新鲜的绿色枝叶从他肩头探出来。

是送花的姑娘，他想。他看不到她的身影，也听不到交谈的内容，只看得出那两个人很开心，漂亮的肩头轻轻抖着，又前前后后地晃。

“……那……你今后还会来吗？”

他忍不住凑近了些。杨先生说话的语调很温柔，甚至太温柔了，像暧昧的情人耳语。

“真的吗？以后再也不来了？……那这是我最后一次见你了？”

女孩或许点了头，他看不到。  
杨先生向前迈了一步，正是那一下，他看到了两个人紧紧交握的手，心里忽然生出某种从未有过的陌生情绪来。

“我送一朵花给你，我从没跟你说过，我每天期待着见到你，更胜过见到它们。”他低声道，“你不要哭，我们一定会再见的。”

女孩靠进杨先生怀里。他看到她的手，很小很白的女孩子的手，怯怯地扶着那截纤细的腰。多情的画家也许会在她耳边说些悄悄话，也许还会——他看到他轻轻俯下身，女孩子的手颤抖着，不安又幸福地贴在他胸口。

 

9/2 Hunter

他从没见过他的母亲。

他的父亲总躺在那张昏暗褪色的床的正中央，暗淡的双眼望着天花板，两只手交叠在腹部，睡着时几乎听不到呼吸声。

像每一个普通男孩一样，又或是出于对封闭空间里仅有的、另外一个具有生命的物体的好奇，他常常去看自己的父亲。一开始只是站在门口——他还是有些怕他的——后来慢慢靠近，移到床边。他对这个寡言的男人和他黑暗的屋子感到好奇，并渐渐地、不可避免地想去体验他的视角和生活。

他学着父亲的样子，在冷而硬的床板上展开四肢，眼睛好奇地在那片屋顶上寻找。他看到许多细碎的裂纹和洇开的水渍，初看像某种动物，但又并没什么特别的，很快就厌倦了，甚至不知不觉地睡了过去。

他再醒来的时候发现男人躺在他身边，细长的手脚平放着，一直伸到床的尽头。  
“我如果不碰到它，就无法睡着。”他的声音干涩而低沉。  
“那是什么？”  
“是一把枪。一把猎枪。”男人望着天花板，“我曾经用它杀死了一头鹿，一头很美丽的鹿。”  
男孩静静听着。  
“它是你的母亲。”男人的手落在他头顶，“那一天林子里的风很大，它死的时候还是那样漂亮。”

是的，有很大的风，掠过金色的麦田钻进山里去，牵着树的手疯跑，沙沙的声响是它们的脚步。而穿梭的鹊鸟是他的眼睛。  
他看到一个纤细的白影子，枕着覆满青苔的树根，漂亮的身体以某种极美的方式舒展开来。阳光自枝叶间俯下身，吻他赤裸的脚踝、膝弯、肚腹、胸膛、屈起的手肘和眼睛，每吻一次就有花瓣落下来。

『我在梦中寻找你——』

他静静望着他。掌心回忆起温暖而柔软的触感，他闭上眼。

枪声响起。

 

05 Der Betörter④

“每一个人都这样爱你吗？”

也许他想问：“你对每个人的爱都是一样的吗？”但这样的问题太过直接了，答案也许会轻易地把他的心击碎。

厄洛斯把红玫瑰一枝枝插进花瓶里，轻轻勾起嘴角：“如果我说是呢？”他抬起眼，“你会怎么想？”

他想起橱柜上曾经搁着的，圆而透明的玻璃鱼缸，清水里只有一条小小的红色的鱼。那条小鱼一度出现在画家的画布上，泛出新鲜的、艳丽的血的颜色，在花枝间灵活穿梭。  
“有时我看着它会想起你，”他说，“外表是坚硬的，甚至有点冷冰冰的，内里却纤细脆弱，就像这条小鱼，惶惶然找不到出口。  
“一个严肃而忧郁的诗人，我想看你在非理性中沉沦的样子，所以我爱你。”

 

红色的小鱼死掉了。  
诗人在一个寂静的夜里离开了他白色的山脉，一如他当时离开家乡，没有回头。

爱神永远不会爱上任何人，他把他的铅箭藏在自己的身体里。

 

他没有再去找他，那之后他也曾离开过这个城市，却总是莫名其妙地回来，一次又一次地路过那个街口。  
他想到那个电影院。也许现在人还是一样少，又或许早已关门了。现在也不会有人再画那样的海报了。

他和他见面的时候恰好是新世纪的第一个月末，他刚逃离传说中毁灭世界的灾难，就登上了爱神金色的马车。  
那是他一生中最荒诞又最浪漫的日子。诗人惊讶地发现他依旧想念着那只雪白的手，还有翠绿的酒杯、翠绿色的窗框、还有一度属于他的、流动的绿色的湖。

 

他想起那时答应要换的钉子还没有换，也许现在是时候了。  
他买了一束花，绕过平静无波的水塘，各式各样的衣服依旧在他头顶的风里跳着舞，一切似乎都没有变。

二楼的门锁着。那扇他们一起漆过的绿色的门已变得斑驳了，门口散落着干枯失色的花叶和灰尘。

“先生？您来看房子吗？”隔壁的房门开了一条缝，探出一张陌生的脸。  
“不，我来找人。”  
“那您打这个电话吧，是房主留给我的。”

他接过那张白色的卡片，向邻居道了谢。  
卡片上的字迹似曾相识，只有一串数字和一个称呼——一位姓白的先生。  
白先生，租房子的白先生，送花的白先生。他想，他或许知道爱神去了哪里，又或许他就是爱神——是爱神无数个分身中的一个，却都有着相同的脸孔。

他吻了一下那张卡片，把它夹在带露水的红玫瑰中间，将手里的花束别在门把手上。

 

『 愛 神 』  
『e r o s 』

 

fin.

 

① 苦艾酒，有致幻作用  
② 异教神即酒神狄俄尼索斯，情节参考《死于威尼斯》  
③ 厄洛斯，即丘比特，厄洛斯手中的金箭是爱情之箭，而被铅箭射中的人会抗拒爱情（详见阿波罗与达芙妮的传说）  
④ 受迷惑者


End file.
